For the Millionth Time
by Animagus82
Summary: 6th year Harry Potter has just unearthed the treasure that had been under his nose for all of his time at Hogwarts. Her name is Ginny Weasley.
1. Escape

Chapter 1- Escape  
  
Harry Potter laid back on his bed in a state of complete and total boredom. The first two weeks of the summer were some of the toughest he hade ever gone through. From the moment he woke, to the moment he went to bed, and sometimes after, Harry thought of his godfather, whom he had lost forever. Harry had received many letters from friends and Order members, but it was only after a novel-length letter from Hermione that Harry realized Sirius would have laughed at Harry for moping around and grieving. Sirius would have wanted Harry to embrace life and live it to the fullest, taking risks and being adventurous, just as Sirius would have done if his life was not stripped from him by the person that Harry loathed above all others, even Snape. Lord Voldemort.  
It was because of him that Harry lived the horrible life he did. Voldemort had taken away Harry's parents, made him into someone to be gawked at by persons on the side of the road. It was his fault that Harry had not known his godfather for the first thirteen years of his life, and then for him to be taken away only two years after their first meeting. Voldemort had devastated the people around him, most noticeably Remus Lupin, whose checkup letters to Harry seemed lifeless and bland. And finally, it was Voldemort's fault that Harry had to become a murderer; It was either that or become a victim. He had to pay.  
After dwelling on this, Harry tuned all of his sorrow into rage. For another two weeks, Harry was angry all the time. Harry's parchment-tearing, book-throwing, door-slamming rage has consumed him. He didn't even care about the fact that he startled Hedwig, or that he provoked Aunt Petunia to scream uncontrollably, as if under the Cruciatus Curse, and for Uncle Vernon to stick his tomato-like head into Harry's doorway. Ron's and Hermione's letters were unable to calm him, and when Pigwidgeon had started tapping on Harry's window yesterday, he thought that it would be just another one of Ron's futile letters, but when the hyperactive bird flew through Harry's grasp, dropped the letter onto the bed, and zoomed happily over to Hedwig's water bowl. Harry noticed that the handwriting on the letter was that of Ginny's, and not Ron's. Harry tore open the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope to find that your summer has been going well, because mine has been dreadfully boring. Hermione has told me that you are feeling better and I am glad to hear it. Ron has been acting quite strange lately. He hasn't been eating as much(which, mind you, is still more than twice what a normal person eats), and the rest of the time he spends cooped up in his room with nothing but writing supplies and Pig. I would hate to think that he is actually in there doing homework, turning to the ways of Percy, who still has yet to apologize. I even had to sneak into his room to borrow the bloody owl, but he hasn't noticed as of yet. Hermione is coming to stay with us on Sunday, and we would be delighted if you could join us as well. On that note, Ron and Dad will be by to collect you at noon on Sunday. And for Merlin's sake, Harry, clear away that ridiculous fake fireplace before Dad blasts it away. I truly hope that you are alright, and I miss you very much.  
Love,  
Ginny  
'Wow', Harry thought to himself. 'Love? What does she mean by that?' Harry had always known that Ginny was a bit taken with him, but he thought she had gotten over the hero-worshipping. 'Maybe it's my astonishingly good looks that shake her to the core', Harry joked. But he couldn't think about that right now, with Ron coming in two days.  
After about an hour in a state of absolute euphoria, he had an extraordinary amount of summer holiday work that he had to accomplish. Harry spent the next two days discussing Human transfiguration, beazles, and Summoning Charms, not to mention an essay on knarls. Harry also used the nighttime to pack his belongings. And, on the day Ron was supposed to arrive, Harry realized that while his true hatred towards Voldemort had not disappeared, his visible anger, that which including book-throwing, had subsided. It was then that Harry heard a crash in the sitting room.  
"Boy!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry ran down the stairs, with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in tote. As Harry passed his cousin's room, he saw Dudley squeezing himself into a corner of the room, afraid to be on a direct line with the wizards in the sitting room. He continued on, and as he entered the room, Aunt Petunia ran out in disgust. Uncle Vernon was looking at Mr. Weasley with the look that Harry gave Snape: Pure and total hatred.  
"Harry, my boy, I hope you had an excellent summer but we really must be going. Say goodbye to your uncle," instructed Mr. Weasley.  
"Goodbye, sir."  
"Mate, we've really got to get going," said Ron.  
Harry placed his trunk into the fireplace after tossing on the sparkling Floo Powder. He stepped in and screamed "The Burrow" and promptly was propelled past thousands of grates before being deposited on the cold stone floor of the Weasley home. After standing up and dusting himself off, Harry was dragged into a hug by a woman that was now at least six inches shorter than him, but forceful all the same. "Hello, Harry dear."  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said while he dusted himself off again, after being thrown to the ground by Ron's arrival. "Where is everyone?"  
Oh, well Bill and Charlie are at work, and the twins are in that ridiculous shop of theirs. And Ginny is upstairs in her room. Go upstairs and put your things away, I need a moment with Ron."  
As Harry exited the kitchen and proceeded into the next room, he looked up and saw Ginny on the stairs for what must have been the millionth time, but it was a seemed to be a whole new experience. He promptly fell to the hard stone floor for the third time that day. 


	2. The Thorn In His Side

Chapter 2-  
  
Harry had absentmindedly walked into the chess table, taking the set down with him. He could hear the pieces in the bag yelling at him for disturbing their rest. He looked back up at Ginny. Harry was awestruck; He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. It looked as though in just four short weeks she had grown from being just Ron's kid sister to, well, Ron's quite exquisite sister who didn't seem that much younger anymore. She wore a simple white sundress with yellow flowers, but Harry was amazed at how well she looked in it. She had gone from a petite litter girl to gorgeous young woman. She had filled out nicely, and had womanly curves in all the right places. Harry just wanted to run up those stairs to her and take her in his arms, never to let go again.  
"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Ginny, snapping him back into reality, even though he noticed how sweet her voice sounded.  
"Yeah Gin, I'm alright. How are you?" Harry asked with a tone that told Ginny he didn't want to be the topic of conversation.  
I'm fine, but incredibly bored. Hermione isn't due to arrive until 3 o'clock, and I've got nothing to do until then."  
Well, Ginny, I guess that I'll have to save you. So, care for a game of chess?" Harry said sheepishly. Ginny grinned. 'Wow, she's beautiful,' Harry thought. "After I put my things away, I'll come down and we'll waste the time at chess, before Ron have a go at me. Deal?"  
"Deal," Ginny said, her eyes lighting up. Harry Potter wanted to spend time with her. Ginny could have jumped over the railing she was so happy. But she stayed calm and slowly walked down the stairs to Harry, who took keen notice to the way her hips moved when she did.  
Ron walked into the room, and no one noticed him until he sat down and peered over the bored. Both Ginny and Harry seemed to be absorbed in the match, but neither of them realized that they stole glances at each other only when they were sure they would not be spotted. Ron started muttering words that sounded a lot like "ridiculous" and "my fault". Harry asked Ron is something was wrong.  
"Mum just told me for about the thousandth time that it was my fault Fred and George left Hogwarts. I told you this would happen, didn't I, Harry? Didn't I?  
"Yes Ron, you've told both of us that," Ginny said. She then turned back to Harry and watched as his brilliantly green eyes penetrated through her mind, and Ginny felt as though Harry was peering directly into her soul.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked with worry. She snapped out of her reverie and realized it was her turn. She chose her move, and then watched as Ron stormed out of the room, with a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Lovers". Ginny blushed crimson while Harry determinedly focused on a particularly smug bishop, which reminded Harry of Percy.  
"So, Gin, has Percy decided to apologize yet?"  
"Actually, about a week into the summer holidays, he showed up and gave an apology, although half-hearted and it seemed rehearsed. Even so, everyone has forgiven him, well, everyone but Ron. He is still furious with Percy because of a letter he wrote last year. Do you know anything about that?"  
"Yeah, actually I do. Last year, Percy wrote Ron and told him that the Ministry was getting more involved in Hogwarts, that he should stay away from me, and that Umbrige was a kind and gentle woman. All of it was rather sickening, if you ask me."  
"Wow, Harry! Now I know why Ron was acting strangely. I didn't know Percy was that much of a git. Will you be able to forgive him when he comes for dinner tonight? Oh, I forgot to tell you, the whole family is coming to dinner to welcome you, and make sure that you are alright."  
"Oh, I think I'll manage, Percy was only acting on the lies Fudge was feeding him, so I guess it wasn't totally his fault." After that, they just sat in silence, and Harry appreciated how well Ginny accommodated him. She sat serenely on the couch and gave Harry his space when he needed it. She knew that he liked the quiet, and she wasn't going to disturb the man she loved.  
'Look at him' Ginny said to herself. 'He's perfect. The way he can sit there and ponder thoughts into nothingness, if only he was thinking about me, as I do all the time. I wish he would notice me, and see how much I care for him.'  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Harry looked down at his wristwatch, and saw that it was 2:59. 'Typical Hermione' Harry thought. He told the red- haired angel sitting next to him that he would go let her in. He risked one last look at the innocent young woman and he thought of how nice it would be to spend the rest of his life with her.On the way to the door he remembered how much he missed the time that he and Hermione spent together at school, of the time during fourth year when Ron had abandoned them, and how they had become so close when she had introduced him to books and the Library. He couldn't wait for them to catch up. Harry opened the door, and without even being able to see the threshold, he said a cheery "Lo' Hermione," but his jaw dropped when the door swung fully open. It was Dean Thomas, Harry's former friend, Ginny's boyfriend, the reason Harry couldn't pursue a relationship with her, the bane of Harry's existence. He stood on the stoop and, while Harry was mentally ripping out Dean's soul with his bare hands, said "Oh, hello Harry. Is Ginny home?"  
Just then, a short red blur came whizzing past him and put her arms around Dean. Immediately, Harry's heart fell into a dark oblivion. 


	3. Betterbeer

Chapter 3- Betterbeer

            Harry stared at the couple, in utter disbelief. Harry had completely forgotten that Ginny had a boyfriend. How could he have overlooked Dean. A boy that Harry lived with for 10 months of the year. A boy that he had always gotten along with. But Harry couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to throw him over the fence on the yard as if he were a particularly pudgy garden gnome.

"Harry!" Dean said, snapping Harry out of his reverie. "How was your summer?" 

"Oh, the usual," said Harry, narrowing his gaze on Dean. "I've just been passing time one way or another. How about you?" 

"Well, I was visiting Seamus in Ireland, and I just got back today. I just had to come and see Ginny; I missed her terribly." At this point, Dean leaned downwards to give Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead. Ginny gave an innocent giggle and Harry wished to be the one to make her laugh like that. Ginny took Dean by the hand and led him down the corridor towards the kitchen, but they didn't make it that far. Fred and George suddenly Apparated onto the threshold in front of the kitchen. 

 They said a mumbled "hello" to Harry and Ginny, while not taking their eyes off Dean. Fred and George proceeded to grab Dean by the shoulders, spun him around, and walked with him, stride for stride, up the stairs and into the twins' room.  

With a look of extreme anxiousness, Ginny headed towards the long oak table in the kitchen. Harry followed slowly, as if he was afraid she would jump in reaction to any sudden movements. "Do you think that he'll be alright?" Ginny asked cautiously. 

"Truly, Ginny, I don't know. Usually they're all fun and games, but there wasn't even an inkling of humor in what they just did." They sat in silence, with Ginny burying her head in her hands in disbelief. 'She deserves better,' Harry thought, 'than one visit in an entire month. She deserves me.' Just then, three butterbeers jumped out of the cupboard and flew up the stairs. 

"What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked. 

"Gin, you have to understand that they're trying to protect you. I mean, they know Dean, but they had never seen him as a threat. They are only looking out for you. They love you. Your parents, Bill Charlie, _Percy_," Harry said with a sense of slight distaste, (he hadn't fully been forgiven yet) "Fred, George Ron. They all love you. _I love you." Here he stopped looking at her for a reaction. _

She did a slight double take, and looked up at, or rather _into _Harry's eyes as though she was peering directly into his soul, searching for the meaning of his last phrase. She opened her mouth slowly, as though still going over what she was going to say. 

"Harry, what do you mean you-"?

_CRASH! _The breaking of glass could be heard throughout the house. 

Ginny shrieked. "What was _that?!?" Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs to the second landing and the door flew open of its own accord. 'Ginny must be pissed!' Harry thought. And, when Harry entered the doorway, he couldn't help but laugh._

Fred and George were standing on either side of Dean, holding butterbeers and laughing uncontrollably, but Dean was on his feet and looking into a mirror, horrified. Shards of glass were scattered around his feet. Harry knew it was Dean, but he looked as though he was made of liquid. His bottom three-quarters seemed to be comprised of semi-transparent butterbeer, while his head and shoulders appeared to be butterbeer foam. Fred and George looked overjoyed. 

"_Better_beer!" George exclaimed. It looks like an ordinary bottle of butterbeer, but when you drink it you turn out like this."

"B-bu-but how-"Harry started, but Fred cut him off.

"How did we get him to drink it? It was ingeniously simple. We dragged him up here by his shoulders and started screaming at him, talking like Percy and saying 'that his intentions must be proper with our baby sister' and things like that. He started to look distraught, so we told him we were going to have a butterbeer, and asked if he would like one. He took it gratefully, and in his haste, he didn't even look at the label. He took a large gulp, and we started laughing."

We just showed him a mirror, "said George, "and he looks as though Malfoy had just given him a kiss." George ended his story by slapping Dean playfully on the back.

"You two are horrible," Ginny screamed, but there was a small grin playing on her face. Even Dean had a smile on. 

"How long does it last? I don't stay like this forever, do I?"

"Only about five minutes," answered George. "But we are trying to extend it."

We're also looking into different colors," George interrupted. "You know, red, blue, green, and purple. They will all, of course, start as the same fizzy golden drink we've come to know and love." Here, Fred and George took each other in an embrace, muttering something about "the good old days at Madame Rosemerta's."

"How much?" Dean asked, sending everyone into silence. 

"We thought four sickles, as to make it twice the price of butterbeer, so that's two for the taste, and two for the transparent state," Fred added with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," Dean responded. "I'll take two, plus a regular butterbeer. I would love to play the joke on my parents.

Ginny gasped. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Oh, yeah," Dean said, while handing George 10 sickles. "They'll get a kick out of it. They love practical jokes," he added with a snigger.

_Ding Dong_!

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as they all filed onto the landing, ready to go and greet her. However, they were violently thrown to the wall as Ron parted the group and ran with manic fervor toward the door.

"I think we know who Ron fancies," Fred said to George.

"Shut it, you!" Ron bellowed, as he was now only feet from the door. He pulled it open and grabbed Hermione as though she was the only thing worth living for. Immediately they were involved on a passionate kiss that had Hermione buckling at the knees. His hands were roaming over her back at an alarming pace, and Hermione's hands seemed to be lost in his fiery hair. After what seemed to be hours, and Fred and George's laughing seemed to be subsiding (or it had progressed so greatly that they couldn't breathe, Harry couldn't tell), they pulled apart. 

Hermione was looking frazzled, but Ron stared at his brothers defiantly. "That's right. We're together. I see your getting your laughter out." He rounded on Harry, Ginny and Dean. "What's wrong with you?" he added.

Harry spoke first. "Thank Merlin! We've been waiting for this over two years. The constant yelling matches, we all knew you two would end up together."

"Yeah," Ginny added, "we all wanted to sit you two down in a room and locked the door until you figured it out."

"Oh, well," Hermione said sheepishly, "we're together now." And with that, they walked up the stairs, pointedly not looking at Fred and George.

'This will be an interesting year,' Harry thought to himself.

AN***  Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story. I look forward to advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism after every chapter. If you have any ideas, please review.


End file.
